El bufón del alfil
by Woozii
Summary: Shinkai sólo quería escuchar las palabras de Yasutomo que no le pertenecían, y seguramente nunca lo harían.


**Disclaimer:** YP no me pertenece. Es de Watanabe-sensei.

 **NA:** Tenía ganas de escribir un angst de ellos. Que manera mía. Digo como _advertencia_ (dah) que esto contiene _lime_ que no es limón, digo, porque no es (muy) explícito. De antemano una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer.

* * *

— **El bufón del alfil** **—**

* * *

Adentro hacía frío y pensó, por un instante, que deberían cerrar la ventana abierta. Era pleno invierno después de todo, y el día anterior había caído una ligera nevada que no había dejado más que unos centímetros de cubierta en el suelo pero era suficiente para mantener a todos aislados dentro de sus casas. Pero de la misma manera le vino a la cabeza que no lo hacía porque Yasutomo fue quien la había abierto en cuanto llegó más diferente de lo usual; histérico, caótico y hecho un huracán que todo arrasaba. Siempre lo había comparado con una tormenta que arrebata sin compasión y se lleva todo lo que poseas, aunque sea nada. Había entrado como una fiera, haciéndolo todo a un lado y contando una anécdota que no venía al caso. Ninguno de los dos había procesado las palabras mientras eso ocurría. Él mismo en playera y pantalón largo, listo para dormir, había sido interrumpido con el golpe incesante de la puerta de su departamento. Cuando se encaminó a abrir, medio sabiendo de quién se trataba y en el fondo, esperándolo, fue azotado por _esa tormenta_ blanca. Ese fantasma de lobo dueño y señor de lo que él era, sin ni si quiera intentarlo o quererlo realmente. Yasutomo, en cuanto entró y habló sin detenerse o contar nada, se encaminó directamente a su habitación para, lo primero en hacer, abrir de golpe la ventana y dejando que el viento frío llenara el cuarto.

Ahí fue cuando el frío lo azotó y Shinkai tembló en su lugar. Su piel se erizó, quizás ya estaba así desde que vio a Yasutomo en la puerta o tal vez desde que algo (sexto sentido podría ser) le dijo que era él. Arakita siempre había preferido los días fríos a los calurosos, el invierno al verano. Parecía poseer una piel especial o una carga energética que funcionaba con el frío porque en los días calurosos simplemente moverse para él era toda una desgracia. Shinkai, en cambio, era sensible a las temperaturas bajas y el calor le subía el ánimo. No le gustaban los días nublados y tampoco era fanático de la nieve, menos de la lluvia.

Viéndolo ahí de pie junto a la ventana y con la luz de la luna sombreándolo desde un costado, su piel incolora, ojos afilados desorbitados en un lugar que no comprendía y su cabello corto más desordenado de lo usual, le parecía más lobo que hombre. Retomaba su teoría de antaño acerca de que tal vez se encontraba en presencia de un cambia pieles. Sus caninos resaltando en una mueca cuando por fin dignaba a callarse y se daba cuenta que no tenía idea qué había dicho en todo ese momento. Su cuerpo tan delgado frente a él cubierto por la capa de ropa que no era nada más que una camisa, chaqueta y jeans rasgados. El lobo que lo observaba con ojos hambrientos y desesperados.

Yasutomo fue todo lo salvaje que normalmente era, o más. Lo embistió con la fuerza de la desesperación en sus propias carnes mientras Shinkai se volvía acero o hierro fuerte, capaz de soportarlo y sostenerlo a pesar de quedar con abolladuras que después sería difícil de arreglar. Lastimarse no era un problema mientras pudiera sostenerlo a él. Sin duda alguna era su pilar fijo a tierra que no le permitía caer y Yasutomo, en ese momento, se adueñaba de aquel saber igual a un titiritero que maneja sus marionetas con maestría.

Arakita se lanzó a él mientras estrellaba sus labios en un beso caótico que se transformó en saliva, sal y un sabor metálico que podía reconocer como el de sangre propia. Era un beso que no le dejó hacer pregunta mientras los dientes chocaban y sus lenguas batallaban. El aliento y respiración volviéndose el del otro. Shinkai no pudo evitar gemir por la excitación que se formaba en su cuerpo ante la presencia de quien lo volvía débil. Yasutomo era rudo mientras tironeaba su playera hacia arriba para que se la quitara. Se separaron unos segundos para cumplir la acción y entre tanto él mismo también se desprendió de su chaqueta y camisa, dejándolo medio desnudo. Shinkai no pudo admirar el torso de su _algo_ (su todo) como hubiera querido, sólo un poco de su abdomen marcado y pecho blanquecino, delgado como siempre y se le notaban un poco las costillas cuando se movía con rapidez. No era más de lo que él miraba cuando eran compañeros de equipo en Hakone y se desvestían para cambiarse. Lo volvió a besar, lo atrapó con sus brazos flacos pero fuertes mientras tanteaba sus propios músculos de la espalda y pasaba las cortas uñas sobre la carne. Yasutomo le mordió el cuello y Hayato no pudo evitar suspirar, quejarse en su lugar. Después él se agachó para bajarle los pantalones y juguetear con su boca en sus partes bajas.

Yasutomo era todo fantástico mientras trabajaba y no tenía dónde agarrarse mientras sentía que caería. Intentó sujetarse a su cabello pero era corto y no podía enredar los dedos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue observar el techo mientras se mordía los labios porque si lo miraba mientras _trabajaba_ caería un poco más dentro del infierno. Le parecía tan hermoso que lo único que podría conseguir después era la propia desgracia.

No lo dejó terminar pero Yasutomo sí terminó su trabajo, cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar. Lo soltó con un ligero ruido y luego lo empujó a la cama. Shinkai cayó de espaldas mientras Arakita se subía a horcajadas sobre él. Volvió a besarlo mientras creaba fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Él todavía llevaba sus jeans así que la sensación era demasiado placentera para su sensible miembro. Lo sujetó de la cintura y bajó las manos a su trasero para apretarlo. Al final Yasutomo se separó y se quitó el resto de ropa que le quedaba. Por fin ambos desnudos se miraron a los ojos durante un leve segundo.

Hayato vio más que deseo en su mirada sino la simple necesidad de _querer ser algo_ y olvidar todo. Emborracharse en la esencia del otro y engañar su propia existencia, sus sentidos que apuntaban hacia un lugar muy diferente. Una persona completamente externa a lo que Shinkai podía ser para él. Vio la locura de querer desaparecer del universo entero mientras se desahogaba y sacaba todo afuera entre jadeos y gemidos que no iban dirigidos a él. Y todavía sabiendo eso lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarlo con ternura mientras trazaba su piel perfecta con la yema de los dedos, creando escalofríos ahí por donde pasaba. Acarició sus muslos y su abdomen, espalda y pecho. Le tocó la cara y delineó sus pómulos ásperos.

El proceso (ojala pudiera decir "hacer el amor" pero lamentablemente, con el dolor de su corazón y la fantasía en su mente, sólo podía llamarse "follar". Así, a secas) fue rápido. El interior de Yasutomo era cálido y lo apretaba contra sí haciendo que siseara del placer mientras lo sostenía. Varias estocadas pasaron. Lo dio vuelta para que él quedara de espaldas en su cama mientras lo follaba. Arakita se tapaba la parte superior del rostro con los brazos para luego gemir muy, muy bajo. Maldecir con su voz ruda y su lengua de serpiente ponzoñosa.

El corazón de Shinkai iba hecho un bólido y como no lo miraba no pudo darse cuenta de la expresión herida que formaba. Odiaba que se tapara la vista (eso era lo que hacía, no porque tuviera vergüenza de mostrar su rostro sonrojado, sudado y contorsionado por el placer) porque sabía que lo hacía para no verlo _a él_. Lo hacía para no tener la visión de quién lo estaba penetrando en tal situación. Lo hacía para ocultarse a la verdad y triste realidad que lo golpeaba. Y Shinkai sólo podía quedarse callado mientras recibía las sobras que Yasutomo podía entregarle. Sólo podía contentarse con ese poco y nada.

Cuando eyaculó Arakita se sintió cálido un momento (por las prisas no había pensado en usar condón y así lo prefería), parpadeó en su lugar mientras se quitaba los brazos de encima y miraba nada más que el techo oscuro. El éxtasis golpeando cada fibra y miembro de su cuerpo para transformarse en cansancio. Respiró con calma mientras un ligero pitido hacía eco en su oído. Shinkai, agotado, salió de él para luego caer a un lado suyo. Él también respiraba de manera agitada. El frío golpeaba sus pieles sudadas mientras afuera el invierno rugía su presencia. Shinkai observó a Yasutomo y vio que tenía los ojos cristalizados. Su corazón se trizó como si estuviera hecho de cristal mientras lo observaba porque, a pesar de todo, no había cosa en el mundo que le hiciera sentir de esa manera como le era ver a Yasutomo sollozar. Él era fuerte y rudo, maldecía en la iglesia y blasfemaba contra la existencia de todo el mundo, era difícil imaginar que dentro de su cuerpo el hipotálamo generara otras sensaciones que no fueran la rabia, pero ahí estaba. Era un humano, igual que todos, pero sus emociones no las mostraba a cualquiera. Shinkai siempre pensaba que se sentía un poco feliz de que le tuviera la suficiente confianza para enseñarle su lado más vulnerable pero luego que la emoción inicial pasara simplemente se decía que lo hacía porque no tenía opción, pero él preferiría que le obsequiara (aunque sonara egoísta) su lado más, más vulnerable. Quería verlo sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación, quería ser la razón de esas lágrimas (pero cambiándolas por felicidad), deseaba que le mostrara su lado más tierno mientras le dedicaba las bobadas más cursis que su boca pudiera soltar.

Deseaba cosas que no podrían ser.

Ambos, pecho y garganta, se apretaron con tanta fuerza que dolió y ardió. Él mismo sintió que podría romper a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Se aguantó mientras apretaba los puños y contenía las ganas de tocar su rostro para quitar los mechones que caían sobre su frente. Lo aguantó porque era un derecho que no tenía ya que no era nada más que un _amigo especial_. Las reglas eran simples y las tenía que aceptar para poder seguir en el tablero a su lado. Era un simple peón mientras Arakita era un inalcanzable alfil, el más cercano al Rey. Arakita se movía a grandes pasos de aquí para allá mientras que los movimientos de Shinkai se encontraban restringidos y no podía retroceder.

—¿Tú crees… —la voz de Yasutomo rompió el silencio. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Sus labios se movían mientras las palabras lo dejaban y se sintió hechizado. El cristal de su corazón se trizó con más fuerza mientras lo escuchaba—Tú crees que yo soy la clase de persona en la cual pensarías para masturbarte? —era una pregunta que parecía muy tonta y atrevida, pero sabía que él le atribuía una importancia muy diferente a la que otras personas podían pensar. Nadie comprendería realmente aquello como Shinkai lo hacía.

—Me masturbo pensando en ti —respondió con sinceridad porque no había razón para mentir. Si esa fuera otra situación le habría dado vergüenza admitir un secreto como ese, que se había dicho se llevaría hasta la tumba. Era más que patético admitir tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia la persona que sólo lo veía como amigo.

Yasutomo rompió en una carcajada que se entrecortó con una clase de jadeo. Farfulló un: "Obvio. Debí haberlo supuesto viniendo de ti", mientras se tapaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano y sorbía ligeramente por la nariz. Siguió murmurando acerca de que debería preguntarle a una persona que fuera más objetiva y Shinkai sólo pudo encogerse un poco de hombros, aunque sabía que no lo estaba mirando. Observó la plenitud de su pecho y deseó estirar el brazo para acercarlo a él, pero no lo hizo. Se imaginó la escena y supo que si lo hacía no lograría nada más que ser rechazado. Yasutomo lo empujaría lejos mientras vociferaba que no lo tocara y se vestiría muy rápido para luego dejar su departamento con un portazo, dejándolo preocupado por no saber a dónde iría e imaginar que se pondría a manejar su motocicleta como un lunático por la carretera. Se mantendría preocupado noche completa para luego no recibir noticias de él en días. Por esa misma razón no hizo nada más que observarlo, otra vez.

Estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Era egoísta y deseaba mantenerlo a su lado a pesar de que no le pertenecía. Si por él fuera lo encerraría en esa habitación de cuatro paredes como a las aves y lo escucharía cantar todos los días mientras le dedicaba maldiciones que quizás se merecería. Cortaría sus alas para luego prometerle que él lo cuidaría de todo y de todos. Le juraría que podría amarlo más que otras personas, lo amaría más que nadie ha amado a otra persona en este mundo o cualquier otro. Le juraría de rodillas que se ganaría su corazón y jamás lo abandonaría. Le diría que podría darle todo, lo que él quisiera.

Y como otras veces, sin poder aguantarse por ser tonto, lo dijo:

—Yo puedo darte todo, Yasutomo —comenzó a decir y se dio cuenta que Arakita se tensaba a su lado. No quitaba la mano de su rostro. Él alargó la suya para tocar su cuello blanco, sin marcar. Si fuera suyo completamente sin duda tendría más de cinco marcas para que el mundo supiera que tenía nombre y dueño. Que él mismo era esclavo de Yasutomo. Pero carecía de tal poder y derecho—. Déjame mostrarte que puedo ser todo para ti. No importa. Si me falta algo, lo haré. Si necesitas algo, lo seré. Realmente puedo hacerlo. Yo quiero entregarte todo a ti, por favor, recíbelo. Sólo tienes que aceptarme y todo lo que necesites te será entregado. Nunca más sufrirás. Yo te cuidare.

Terminando sus palabras se quedó mudo mientras lo observaba, intentando leer su lenguaje corporal. Deseó en su interior que ese fuera el momento en que Arakita le diría que sí, que lo aceptaba y él por primera vez podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no despertaría solo al día siguiente, sin si quiera una nota de despedida pegada en alguna parte. Podría abrazarlo toda la noche y hacerlo reír (escuchar su verdadera risa) mientras le besaba el cuello o le mordía las orejas. Podrían desayunar en la cama o salir a alguna parte. Por primera vez podría cumplir su fantasía de ver a Yasutomo vistiendo alguna de sus sudaderas y camisas, se deleitaría con esa visión y la guardaría en su cabeza para siempre.

Entonces podrían hacer el amor al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente a ese. Verían televisión hasta tarde mientras hablaban basuras que no tenían sentidos pero los hacían felices. Dormirían hasta tarde y se mantendrían despiertos en la madrugada. Pelearían, como todas las parejas (en especial porque Yasutomo tenía una paciencia que brillaba por su ausencia), pero al final Shinkai se encargaría de solucionarlo sonriendo como siempre hacía y diciendo un: "Lo siento, Yasutomo, tienes razón. Fue mi culpa", a pesar de que quizás no fuera su culpa. No importaba. Dejaría su orgullo una y otra vez por él. Podrían besarse hasta dejarse los labios hinchados y mordidos. Amarse, amarlo hasta que Arakita dijera _basta._ Le regalaría cartas estúpidas o latas de Bepsi sólo para demostrarle que lo quería, que él podía ser todo.

Realmente Hayato estaba listo para ser todo y más por él. En vez de dar el cien por ciento daría el ciento cincuenta, el doscientos o mil. El tope más uno.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó entonces Yasutomo. Fue sorpresivo el momento en que su voz se escuchó de la nada. No lo miraba.

—¿Ah? —no pudo evitar formular Shinkai. Un monosílabo estúpido.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —repitió con voz calma y peligrosa.

Después de la calma viene la tormenta.

—Shinkai… —susurró en respuesta mientras quitaba la mano de su cuerpo. Su corazón bombeaba como loco mientras un desánimo se generaba dentro de él. Otra vez el trizar de su corazón. Sus cejas se fruncieron por culpa de la tristeza y se mordió el labio inferior un segundo para aguantar todo. Continuó después de un rato, tuvo un _flash back_ acerca de la vez que se presentó a él, en Hakone—: Shinkai Hayato.

—Exacto.

Esa era toda la respuesta que le estaba dando a su propuesta. Un rotundo no, porque Shinkai era quien era y Arakita era también quien era. Le hubiera gustado tener el sentido común de la gente que se rinde ante eso pero él no era tan valiente. Se acostumbró a vivir a base de las sobras que Yasutomo le entregaba e igual que los adictos no se imaginaba sin ello. Lo que le diera, aunque fuera poco, lo recibiría.

Shinkai sabía por qué estaba ahí esa noche casi de madrugada. Lo había escuchado en la mañana cuando su amigo lo llamó para contarle las _buenas noticias_ (realmente eran buenas, para él). Rápidamente había atado cabos sueltos y supuso que algo así ocurriría. Yasutomo estaba ahí con él y no era por ninguna otra razón más que porque Juichi había comenzado una relación seria con Kinjou. Habían estado meses, quizás años tonteando entorno al otro para que por fin pudieran hacer el paso decisivo. Shinkai de manera ingenua antes había esperado ansioso ese momento porque creía que cuando ocurriera Yasutomo sería suyo, pero se equivocaba, por supuesto. Él estaba ahí y no era por ninguna otra razón que su corazón destruido ante la noticia de que la persona que amaba no estaría con él. Shinkai era simplemente el premio de consolación.

Tras unos minutos Arakita se subió sobre sus caderas y apoyó las manos en su pecho. El roce de sus cuerpos hizo que la sangre bajara hasta concentrarse en un punto. Lo miró en la leve oscuridad y pudo notar sus mejillas húmedas. Yasutomo se movió un poco mientras enterraba sus uñas en su pecho y él no hizo nada para evitarlo. Lo miró durante lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Algunas gotas saladas caían por su cuello y otras se perdían al tiempo que caían por su barbilla en su propio cuerpo. Cuando Arakita lloraba era como escuchar el gruñido de un animal salvaje y a veces unos gemidos ahogados eran soltados. Su espalda se encorvaba como la de un perro y parecía que deseaba hacerse muy pequeño.

Shinkai admiró su cuerpo tan esculpido, tan lejano y tan divino. Con sus piernas a cada lado simplemente pudo sujetarlo y acariciar sus muslos blanquecinos. El color de sus pieles contrastaba cuando estaban así. Con la luz exterior alumbrando su espalda lo veía como lo que no era; un ángel.

("—El amor es ciego, Shinkai", había dicho Jinpachi una vez).

—Así… ¿Así soy suficiente, Hayato? ¿Estoy al nivel? ¿Soy algo, Hayato? ¿Soy importante de esta manera? ¿Soy un desastre? —preguntó con una sonrisa rota al igual que su voz. Shinkai se volvería loco de escuchar su nombre viniendo de sus labios, pero no así, no de esa manera tan destruida y tan triste. A veces deseaba no estar en presencia de _ese_ Yasutomo, pero era el único que era capaz de observar. El resto sólo sería ficción dentro de su cabeza.

—Eres hermoso —respondió con tristeza mientras se levantaba como podía, todavía teniéndolo encima, y juntando sus labios en un beso casto que fue rechazado cuando Yasutomo se echó para atrás mientras hipaba. Shinkai sólo pudo sujetarlo e ignorar las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro—. Para mi eres hermoso —volvió a decir en un tono suave y casi vacío, deseando que esas palabras lo alcanzaran algún día y lo penetró de una sola estocada, como a él le gustaba cuando se encontraba perdido y sintiéndose vacío porque su propio corazón, la única persona que amaba no le correspondería nunca. Era un círculo vicioso que no se detendría.

Arakita gimió y lloró, todo al mismo tiempo. Se aferró a sus hombros con tanta fuerza como para causar heridas. Lo besó para calmarlo mientras él se ahogaba en desesperación y Shinkai en el mar de tristeza que se transformaba en el peso de su amor también no correspondido.


End file.
